Pase lo que pase, no te dejare
by galilea
Summary: One shot. Espero que os guste. Es un HermioneSnape. Snape esta gravemente herido y recuerda....Besos para todos y gracias por leerme.


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera de juntarlos como parejita, pero bueno si fueran mios estaria forra de pasta y en una playita con chicos muy guapos, jejeje.**

**Es una historia de Severus Snape/Hermione Granger.**

**PASE LO QUE PASE, JAMAS TE DEJARE**

Un hombre yacía tendido en el suelo, la mirada perdida en el vació, sin expresión, los ojos de un muerto. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por una película seca de sangre, sus ropas rasgadas y llenas de una masa reseca, resultado de sangre y polvo. Lo único que en esos momentos daba señal de que ese hombre seguía con vida era un ligero vaivén de su pecho, sus pulmones se negaban a dejar de trabajar, a recoger el oxigeno necesario para que su dueño siguiera con vida.

Una lagrima cayo lentamente descendiendo desde su ojo hasta su oreja, dejando un surco de fuego por donde pasaba esta. El hombre estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, recordando como volvió a la vida para luego volver a morir en alma.

FLASH BACK

Una risa fresca y angelical para sus oídos lleno el salón donde se hallaba Severus Snape. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sus ojos se encontraron y no fue capaz de dejar de mirar a los marrones dorados que lo miraban sonriendo.

"Profesor Snape¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Snape la miro fijamente, la reconoció al instante¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante que había tenido en todos sus años de enseñanza. Hacía casi un año que no la veía, desde que ella dejo el colegio y desapareció con sus amigos. La joven le sonreía, como si realmente le agradara volver a ver al profesor más odiado de Hogwarts.

Con su habitual frialdad, Snape afirmo con la cabeza a modo de saludo y esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

"Perfectamente Señorita Granger."

Se dio la vuelta y continuo con el libro que había estado leyendo, obligándose de dejar de mirar a la Diosa que había entrado en esa habitación riéndose de algo que solo ella sabía.

"Profesor…quizás le agrade saber que fue usted uno de los profesores que me inspiraron a estudiar pociones."

Snape se volvió a dar la vuelta y miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente de él, había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

"Me agrada que la única alumna capaz de su promoción haya elegido estudiar una carrera tan complicada pero hermosa."

En ese momento Snape se maldijo, había querido decir otra cosa, no hacerle un cumplido pero no había podido evitarlo. La joven borro enseguida la sorpresa de su rostro y sonrió con dulzura.

"Me encantaría poder ayudarle con la pociones que elabora para la Orden y para Voldemort-Snape tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre-..¿Si usted lo desea claro?"

"No tengo tiempo para perderlo con una chiquilla."

Un brillo de furia cruzo los ojos de la joven, levanto levemente el mentón en señal de orgullo.

"No lo perderá, he terminado mis estudios de pociones. Solo me falta la investigación y obtendré mi titulo…uno tan valido como el suyo."

Snape la miro y se sorprendió al descubrir que sus labios habían dibujado una especie de sonrisa. Al final se dio la vuelta y continúo con su libro sin prestar atención a la joven que lo miraba apretando con fuerza los puños.

Escucho como la chica se daba la vuelta para salir del salón.

"Señorita Granger, de ahora en adelante por las tardes, a partir de las 6 en mi laboratorio. La contraseña es mortis."

Escuchó como la chica cerraba despacio la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar su rostro.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

El cuerpo del hombre se estremeció al recordar a la joven que le había devuelto el alma que perdió en su juventud. Iba a morir, por ella, por la justicia, para poder pagar todos sus pecados.

Una gota de lluvia cayó en su rostro, recordándole que estaba en el bosque, caído, sin fuerzas para moverse. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza en su maltrecho cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, recuerdo de un instinto de supervivencia que le había mantenido con vida toda su existencia, se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a unas piedras que formaban un pequeño abrigo de la lluvia. Dejo su cuerpo descansar en la misma posición en el que había llegado, boca abajo dificultando su respiración ya débil. Sabiendo que la muerte era inminente.

FLASH BACK

Severus Snape observaba detenidamente a la mujer que estaba sentado en un sillón con un lápiz entre sus dientes y una expresión de concentración absoluta.

Trabajaban juntos desde hacía un ya mes, casi nunca hablaban, solo unos comentarios leves sobre las pociones que realizaban y el como mejorarlas. Hermione siempre traía con ella apuntes y notas, dedicando su tiempo libre a su investigación mientras esperaba que las pociones necesitaran de su atención.

"No lo entiendo."

Snape la miro con interés, sabiendo que se acercaba una pregunta de la muchacha, pero sin entender el porque, ese día estaban realizando pociones muy sencillas.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiende Granger? Me parece que estas pociones son muy básicas como para no entender algo en ellas."

Hermione levanto el rostro y lo miro fijamente.

"No es sobre las pociones de hoy. Como ya sabe estoy realizando una investigación, el proyecto para terminar mis estudios,… y lo que no entiendo son los cálculos que usted realizo sobre la poción matalobos cuando termino sus estudios."

"¿Esta su investigación basada sobre esa poción?"

Hermione sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. Snape sonrió levemente, él había basado su investigación en esa poción y él había sido quien la había mejorado. Su razón, y estaba muy seguro de ello, era totalmente diferente a la de la chica. Él lo había hecho porque había estado apunto de morir a manos de un hombre lobo y ella lo hacia por un amigo. Al final con un suspiro de resignación le hizo un signo de cabeza a la joven.

"Traiga aquí lo que tenga y se lo explicare."

Una sonrisa brillante se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione quien se levanto y acerco sus apuntes a Snape. Snape observo detenidamente el trabajo que él mismo había realizado 20 años atrás.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiende?"

La chica empezó a explicarle sus dudas y Snape se sorprendió discutiendo con ella sus ecuaciones y el porque de los resultados negativos.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía su piel arderle con cada movimiento que realizaba, con cada soplo de aire que recogía. Lentamente y obligándose a no volver a desmayarse cogio su varita. Levanto lentamente su brazo con la varita dirigida al cielo estrellado y de esta salieron luces rojas. Su mano se desplomo, golpeando con fuerza el suelo y despidiendo a lo lejos la varita. El hombre parecía haber muerto, pero unas palabras moribundas salieron de sus labios.

"Pase lo que pase, no te dejare."

FLASH BACK

Snape entro en el laboratorio cerrando tras él la puerta con un fuerte golpe, una joven se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas y rasgando unos pergaminos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de angustia y rabia. Se acerco a ella y levantándola del suelo le quito los pergaminos que la chica destrozaba con desesperación.

"¡Déjame maldito idiota!"

Hermione empezó a golpear el pecho de Snape, quien se mantenía impasible a los fuertes golpes que recibía de la mujer, agarrando con fuerza las muñecas de la joven evito que esta siguiera golpeándole. La chica siguió luchando con fuerza y desesperación, en una batalla muda de fuerza y desesperación.

Snape termino ganando y apretó a la joven contra su pecho con fuerza, mientras está escondía su rostro en el pecho de él.

"Lupin no hubiera querido que te rindieras."

"¡Él no quería morir!"

"No, no lo quería, pero tampoco quería que dejarais de luchar por su muerte."

"¡Ron no quería morir!"

"Pocos son los que desean la muerte, Hermione, son pocos."

La joven siguió llorando en el pecho del hombre, dejándose caer poco a poco sin fuerzas. Snape la levanto en brazos y se sentó en un sofá sin dejar de abrazarla.

Al poco la joven se tranquilizo, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su profesor y cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.

Snape la observo dormir. Esa joven se había convertido en su única razón de levantarse cada mañana. Esperaba todas las tardes con ansias, para poder hablar con ella, escuchar su risa y observar como mordía el lápiz cuando se concentraba. Se había enamorado de esa joven, locamente enamorado. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella seguía viéndolo como un profesor, quizás como un amigo después de 6 meses trabando juntos e investigando sobre la poción matalobos. Ella se merecía algo mejor que él.

Observo los destrozos que la chica había hecho con los pergaminos de la investigación que llevaban juntos. Esa noche habían muerto Weasly y Lupin, habían caído delante de Hermione. Ella había estado apunto de morir y él con ella, pero la aparición en el último momento de Potter y Dumbledore le habían salvado la vida y a él le habían salvado de ser descubierto esa noche como espía de Dumbledore. Esa noche había estado apunto de tirarlo todo por la borda al verla acorralada, esa noche se había visto obligado a luchar contra sus propios compañeros, aunque en realidad les había ayudado. Había intentado salvar la vida a Weasly, pero le había sido imposible, no había conseguido ser él el primero en atacarle y Malfoy le había lanzado un Avada Kedabra en vez del leve Petrificulus Totalus que él quería lanzarle, un petrificulus que solo le hubiera durado unos minutos, dejándolo como muerto para todos pero vivo para que a los pocos minutos volviera a la lucha y a la vida. ¿Cuántas vidas había conseguido salvar así esa noche? Varias, pero no la de ese joven y la de Lupin. Esa noche había tenido mucha suerte, no lo habían descubierto por un milagro,….. aunque él no creyese en ellos.

Noto una mirada observarle y sus ojos se encontraron con unos marrones dorados enrojecidos por el llanto y el cansancio.

El rostro de la chica se acerco al suyo lentamente, sin soltar su mirada. Noto unos labios posarse suavemente en la comisura de sus labios provocándole un escalofrió de deseo. Los ojos marrones dorados bajaron hasta posarse en sus labios para luego volver a los ojos. El rostro de la chica volvió a acercarse y sus labios notaron el suave roce de otros labios. Snape sucumbió a esa maravillosa sensación y respondió a ese beso con delicadeza, para luego besarlos con más intensidad. Apretó a Hermione con fuerza contra él, su lengua le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y fue recibida con la suave y sensual respuesta de otra lengua. Se besaron con ansiedad, con pasión y desesperación. Cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire, se separaron lentamente. Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, quien tembló de placer al notar el calido aliento de la joven.

"No me dejes jamás, por favor. No te mueras. No me dejes nunca."

Snape cogio su rostro en sus manos y mirándola fijamente la beso con amor, con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba, como jamás había besado a nadie. Entregándole todo lo que tenia dentro de su pecho.

"Pase lo que pase, no te dejare."

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

"¡Rápido ahí que llevarlo a la enfermería!"

Lentamente el hombre abrió los ojos, notaba la presencia de varias personas a su lado. Una tela fue depositada con delicadeza en su ya insensible cuerpo, noto su cuerpo elevarse en el aire por una magia calida.

"Aguanta Severus. No nos dejes. No ahora."

Era la voz de Dumbledore su único amigo, cerró lentamente los ojos. Sintiendo que su vida se escapaba en cada aliento que su boca dejaba salir de sus pulmones. Cayendo en una oscuridad fría y penetrante.

Escuchó una voz gritándole, unos puños golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho, una voz implorándole.

"No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes. Dijiste que pasara lo que pasara no me dejarías. Maldito idiota lucha, vuelve a mí. No me dejes. Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado. No me dejes."

Esa voz, era de ella.

"No me dejes…. Haré lo que quieras pero no me dejes. Me alejare de ti si es lo que quieres pero no mueras…., no me dejes en este mundo sin tu existencia…. Por favor, te amo demasiado para que mi vida siga ligada a este mundo si la tuya no lo esta…Por favor."

Unos llantos, desesperados, era ella. Le llamaba, lloraba por él. Debía vivir por ella.

FLASH BACK

"¿Qué estas diciendo Severus?"

"Digo que lo nuestro ha sido un error, que nunca debió pasar."

"No…. no lo entiendo."

Los ojos de Hermione se iban llenando poco a poco de lagrimas, mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible y no abrazarle rogándole que nunca lo dejara solo.

"No hay nada que entender. Yo no siento nada por usted Granger. Hemos pasado juntos unos momentos agradables pero todo tiene un final. De ahora en adelante usted utilizara el laboratorio por la mañana si así lo desea para las pociones de la Orden, yo lo utilizare por la tarde para los del Señor Tenebroso. Ninguno de nosotros malgastara su tiempo en tonterías."

"¿Tonterías?"

"Perdidas de un tiempo inexistente."

"¿Perdidas de tiempo?"

Snape miraba el rostro de Hermione, bañado en lágrimas tras haberle dicho que debían dejar de verse para siempre.

"¿No me quieres?"

Snape sonrió con cinismo, agradeciendo interiormente haber adquirido unas grandes dotes de actor en todos esos años de espía.

"¿Le he dicho alguna vez que le querría Granger?-La joven lo miro con desesperación-La deseaba, es lo único que he podido sentir por usted."

"No me lo creo."

Hermione se acerco lentamente a él, tuvo que contener su respiración para no oler su agradable aroma y abrazarla como siempre que hacia que ella se le acercaba. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo más que frialdad y vació en sus oscuros ojos. Lentamente le beso, con delicadeza. Su lengua acaricio su boca con sensualidad. Snape se mantuvo firme, conteniéndose las ganas de responderle.

Al final la chica se separo de él con los ojos inundados por lágrimas.

"¿Ya ha terminado con esta tontería Granger?"

Hermione lo miro fijamente.

"No voy a dejar que me separes de ti. Sé lo que te propones."

"No vuelva acercarse a mi Granger, marchase y déjeme vivir en paz."

Hermione termino por darse la vuelta y salio de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo miro con determinación.

"No me voy a rendir, Severus."

Snape escucho la puerta cerrarse y con ella marcharse su aliento de vida y alegría. Sabia que había hecho lo mejor para ella. Él podía morir en cualquier momento, ser descubierto, y ella se quedaría sola. Ella debía unirse a alguien que le ayudara a ser feliz, no debía dormir al lado de alguien que se despertaba cada noche con un grito mudo en sus labios. No debía dormir al lado de un asesino, no debía ser besada y abrazada por un ser inmundo como lo era él. Ella tenia futuro…..ella era el futuro de él…y eso no podía hacérselo.

¿Cuántas noches había contenido un "te amo"? No, no la quería¡la amaba con todo su corazón, con todo el alma que ella le había dado. Ella le había dado unos meses de felicidad, de amor y de paz, algo que él había robado a otro hombre por egoísmo. Todo lo que ella tenia debía ser para alguien especial y no para un ser podrido en el odio y la desgracia, en un ser maldito.

Ella se repondría, terminaría por amar a otro hombre, terminaría en los brazos de otro. Y él lo vería y lo comprendería, por que lo único que podía ofrecerle era dolor y pesadillas. Lo vería y se alegría por eso, aunque significaría su muerte porque aunque jamás volviera hablarle, jamás volviera a abrazarla y besarla, aunque jamás volviera a escuchar su sonrisa, él la protegería desde la distancia, porque él se lo había prometido:"pase lo que pase, jamás te dejare".

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación llena de luz, era la enfermería. Su cuerpo aunque aún dolorido se encontraba en proceso de curación. Había sobrevivido, y lo había hecho por ella.

Movió su mano y al hacerlo noto un papel que reposaba a su lado. Su vista seguía nublada pero lo cogio y empezó a leerlo. Reconoció la letra, era de ella.

_Estimados amigos,_

_Sé que me considerareis cobarde por lo que voy hacer, Severus no ha despertado y según vosotros no lo hará. Ya es un mes de espera y no despierta. Es por eso que mi vida ya no tiene significado. Mi vida no tiene significado si él no esta conmigo, sino puedo oír su voz, notar sus brazos en mi cintura…escuchar la melodía que es su extraña pero bienvenida risa. _

_Aunque un día de estos el despierte no lo podré sentir y es por ello que me alejo de vosotros y de él para siempre. _

_Por favor, si despierta decirle que le ame y le amare siempre._

"Hermione…no."

Se levanto, sintiendo las quejas de sus músculos. Pero debía evitar que Hermione hiciera alguna locura, él había despertado y la amaba. Jamás se perdonaría que ella muriera por él.

Caminó con paso renqueante, sosteniéndose en las paredes, desesperado, buscando a Hermione, deseando no llegar tarde. Sabía donde podía estar, en la Torre de Astronomía, allí habían pasado momentos mágicos, momentos que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Allí fue donde ella se le entrego, donde le hizo por primera vez el amor, donde toco él toco el cielo por ella.

Subió las escaleras sudando, sintiendo que sus fuerzas iban menguando. Al llegar la vio, allí de pie mirando por la ventana. Sé quedo anonadado por la belleza de Hermione vestida de blanco y mirando a la lejanía. Hermione se acerco más a la ventana e hizo el amago de subirse a ella, pero una voz entrecortada la detuvo.

"Hermione."

Su voz salio ronca y rota, pero había conseguido decir su nombre para retenerla. Ella se dio lentamente la vuelta y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Snape se dejo resbalar lentamente por la pared en la que se apoyaba, con cansancio y sin fuerzas para moverse.

"Hermione."

La joven corrió a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando.

"No lo hagas, ni siquiera pienses en ello. Te amo, te amo más que nada en este mundo."

"Severus..."

Hermione beso con amor a Snape, abrazándose a él.

"¿Por qué me dejaste¿Por qué me alejaste de tu lado? No vuelvas hacerme esto."

"Te mereces algo mejor que yo, te mereces a alguien especial . Yo…yo no puedo darte nada salvo mi compañía y dolor."

Hermione volvió a besarlo, las lágrimas eran ahora de alegría y no de tristeza.

"Jamás he sido tan feliz como cuando he estado contigo. Te amo Severus y no me alejare de ti jamás."

Snape abrazo con amor a Hermione.

"Y yo pase lo que pase, no te dejare."

Dos almas que viven la una por la otra, dos almas luchadoras y supervivientes. Dos almas unidas para siempre, pues en el momento que sean separadas dejaran de existir. Dos almas unidas para formar una sola y única alma, el alma del amor, valor y fidelidad eterno.

* * *

Si, ya sé que no explico porque Snape estaba gravemente herido, ni lo que pasa en ese mes en el que esta inconsciente, ni lo que pasa cuando Snape deja a Hermione. Pero eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, quizás incluso a alguien se le ocurra la idea de escribir una historia donde Hermione va detrás de Snape y ella le complica la vida, resuelta a no dejarle en paz hasta que el admita que le ama y que no puede vivir sin ella. JEjejee¡que mala soy!

Gracias por los posibles reviews y besos. Por cierto voy a tardar un poco en actualizar la "hermana de Lupin" porque estoy manca y hasta este miércoles creo que no me quitan la escayola. Esta historia de hoy la tenia escrita y ahora estoy escribiendo con una mano, algo un poco desesperante.

Un beso para todos y este fic se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo mis historias sin cansarse de que siempre sean lo mismo, por ejemplo a amps14, Miss-Andreina-Snape a mi querida amiga Tercy-S-SCloe, etc……….¡Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos!


End file.
